Daisy's Wish
by KaiserErebus
Summary: It's been one year since his sacrifice, but the pain still remains. She pleas and beg for another night, unaware that her wish means a lot more. She can hear his voice, but she was unable to see his spirit. He tried to help her, but she refused to listen. She tried to smile, but it didn't work. There was only one thing she could do. Join him in Heaven. Sequel to Luigi's Sacrifice.


**A/N: A sequel to Luigi's Sacrifice. Will it be just as sad? No, I wouldn't do that on Christmas. I hope this warms you up. Please don't hate me. Merry Christmas.**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the kingdom of Sarasaland. The stars were shining, the wind was cool and comforting, and the moon was full, glittering amongst the ebony sky. Sarasaland's inhabitants were sound asleep, peacefully aware. Stuck in dreamland, the citizens were oblivious to any trouble and strife. To them, it seemed blissful – ignorance is bliss after all. However, to her, it was agonizing. She wished she could sleep the pain off, wished her dreamland was as peaceful as her citizens. But, she quickly learned something.

Hope is forever impossible for her now.

Majority of her dreams dissolved, and she was thrust into the realm of nightmares. Dreams that were once filled with happiness and excitement turned into pain and misery. It became so bad that she chose to go without sleep. She wanted to avoid sleep. If she tried, the nightmares will come back. She didn't want them to come back, to torture her. Their lashes were burned in her mind, the pain sweltering across her arms, legs, and body. The screams of terror, the cries of anguish, and rainfalls of tears that shed from her eyes as she was forced to watch. She tried not to cry. Daisy has shed enough tears.

She covered her eyes and gripped the armrest of the chair with a deathly tight grip. ' _You're stronger than this, dammit.'_ She reprimanded herself. _'It's been two years now. Get over it!'_

True to her word, two years have come and gone in the blink of an eye. Seven hundred and thirty days went by since that fateful day. Hard to believe so much transpired in the span of twenty-four hours when it should've been months at least. But, all it took is a day. One day passed, and Daisy lost more in that span than what a decade can steal.

'They're gone.' She reminded herself. 'They're dead and won't be coming back. They would want you to be happy.'

How can she be happy though? Her heart was in shards, lazily held together by a glimmer of stupid hope that dared reared its ugly head. It was surrounded by a dark force that relished in Daisy's distraught. Her mind was a hurricane of sadness and anger, concealed by a mask she crafted after the incident. It got her through the hardships; however, the lasting effects remained latched to her like a snake slowly constricting her, hissing the futility of dreaming in her ear.

Daisy was drowning. She was drowning in a bottomless sea, unable to swim to the surface. Her body was mindlessly still, not answering. Despite her valiant attempts, she couldn't uphold the strength she normally displayed. She failed. At every turn, she was reminded of that day, reminded of those who she lost: her kingdom, her father… _him_.

It took a while, but Daisy managed to reclaim her kingdom and repair the damages, all without lifting a finger to liberate. The enemies vanished before she and her forces even arrived. Sarasaland was rebuilt and now striving once again. But, it was still bittersweet. To this day, the pain just wouldn't go away. There were many memories that Daisy couldn't escape from. No matter how hard she resisted, her mind wanted to focus on the things that reminded her of the pain. Her father: he was a strong and brave man. He could be annoying to deal with at times, but Daisy couldn't have been prouder to have a father such as him. He's gone now, decapitated in front of Daisy's eyes. She made peace with that though. He died amid battle, fighting hard for his kingdom. Daisy made peace with his death.

The next person she lost is forever left in her heart. Maybe that was the reason she held onto the small glimmer of hope. His name alone made Daisy erupt into a fit of sobs. Hearing it made her break down and cry her lungs out as she buried her faced in her arms. His name is Luigi, a man with a courageous heart and gentle soul, a great gentleman with a talent for art, and most importantly, Daisy's now dead fiancé. Like everyone, he had his flaws. He wasn't perfect, didn't strive to be, but he was a man Daisy gave her heart to and didn't regret it. No matter how great he was, he was still just a man.

Not to Daisy though.

Luigi was the love of her life. He first saw through her princess persona and got to know the real her, the Daisy behind the dress. He established a true friendship with her and admired her for her hobbies and strength. He knew she wasn't like most princesses like Peach, but he didn't care either. He accepted that about her, rough edges and all. Daisy grew up with people considering princesses to be docile and proper. Luigi loved her tomboyish nature and strong personality. Neither stopped him from winning her heart.

However, in the end, he was part of the reason Daisy's heart is so broken. He broke her in the worst way. Luigi left her. Yes, it was to save her from the claws of Bowser. Yes, it was to prolong her own life. However, in doing so, he turned her into something completely opposite of her tomboy and positive spirit. Daisy became reclusive and aloof. Hard to believe right? The strong and courageous Daisy reduced to a sobbing mess and distant child, and for what? A single man. It was pathetic, and yet, Daisy has never realized just how weak she truly was. She considered herself mentally and physically strong. Nothing could knock her down for long. She figured the lost and pain would last for a long while, which was understandable. She deserved time to grieve and pick herself up. Two years passed, and Daisy was still grieving.

She sighed. "Why do you keep torturing yourself?" She wiped her face for the billionth time. "Why do you keep thinking about him? He's just a man."

One look at the diamond ring on her finger had Daisy regretting her last words. "A man who stole your heart and was about to make the happiest girl in the world." She caressed her hand. Daisy rose from the chair and opened the doors to the balcony. The night sky graced her with an abundant field of stars. Her unkempt hair danced in the gentle wind. The redness of her eyes was slightly hidden behind bangs, dry tears on her cheeks.

The Sarasaland Princess held her left close to her chest. "Luigi, I know you're watching over me, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for not staying strong like you wanted. But," she sniffled. "It's too much. I can't take this anymore. Why didn't you let me go with you?"

Daisy crumbled. Her hands balled up on the balcony railing as she fell to her knees, head hung low with drops of tears landing on the floor. She felt imprisoned. Her hands slid from the top and gripped the rail bars firmly.

She cried. "Why would you leave me with much pain? Why? I don't understand!" She grew angry, shooting up and hammering the top of the marble railing with her fists. "How could you? How could you do this to me?!"

Daisy stomped the ground furiously while continuing to hammer her fist on the rail. "I thought you loved me! I thought I meant everything to you! How can you leave me like this?!"

She panted, angry hissing seeping through her teeth.

"Your life was much more important," a voice responded to her. Now Daisy knew she has officially lost her mind. His voice was speaking to her as if he was right behind her. She could hear him perfectly. How long until the torture ends?

"I accepted it," she stated, not turning to face the horrible truth. 'Luigi isn't there. I'm losing my mind.' "I was ready to die."

The ghost of Luigi glided closer. He was in his iconic green overalls. The only thing missing is his hat, which was lost in the fight with Bowser. His spiritual construct was above the floor, but for appearance sake, he chose to walk. It seemed fitting.

"It wasn't your time, Daisy," he said, hands behind his back.

"It wasn't yours either!" Daisy roared, turning swiftly enough to make Luigi quail. Her breath stopped in her throat as she rubbed her eyes, but the spirit of her dead fiancé remained visible. She can see his ghost. Her heart cried at seeing him, but Daisy he wasn't real.

"I couldn't take you with me," Luigi responded. "You had a full life ahead of you."

"You did too! You still had a whole life ahead of you…with me." Daisy showed him the ring on her finger, the same one he left with her. "I would've said yes. I would've suffocated you with a hug, but it hurts now. It hurts too much, but I can't get rid of it."

Daisy hung her head and went back to caressing her hand. Luigi slid over to her and reached out to her. However, he was suddenly taken aback by the angry slap that phased through him. Daisy swung her arms but went through him each time.

"It hurts because of you!" She screamed, still trying to slap him. "I wanted to go with you! I wanted to be by your side! I was ready to die with you!"

"What about your kingdom? Were you just going to let it burn?" Luigi questioned back.

"It already did," Daisy countered. "It burned when my father died."

"And if you died, who would reclaim it?"

Daisy bit her bottom lip. She couldn't disagree with the specter. Although, Bowser's forces were gone by the time she and the rebellion arrived to liberate the kingdom. Luigi's sacrifice saved a lot more than expected. The emptiness bounded her still, though.

"My mission was to rescue you, Peach, and Mario," Luigi continued. "I didn't care about myself. So long as the three of you made it out, that was enough for m-"

"What about my feelings?" Daisy cut him off. "Did it ever cross your mind that _I_ wouldn't like the idea?"

Luigi steeled himself for what he was about to say. "It did, but I didn't care." Had he been tangible, Daisy's fist would've sent him reeling all the way to the door inside.

"You're a jerk," she spat.

Luigi agreed with a nod. "I know, but I'm also replaceable." He was thanking every God he could think of for keeping him intangible. Daisy was growing more hostile and her punches were getting stronger. Even as a ghost, Luigi could feel the power.

"Stop lying! No one can replace you!" Daisy denied. Luigi begged to differ.

He said, "I can think of some people."

Daisy readied another futile punch. It was useless to keep trying, but Daisy felt the urge to lay into him. At least she wasn't crying anymore.

"I don't want anyone else," she whispered and lowered her arm. "I want you and only you, but, I guess even you thought that was too much to ask for," she sighed. "I understand."

Daisy took a deep breath and turned her back on the ghost of her dead lover, whose brow lifted as the tomboy princess approached the railing.

"What are you doing?" the green ghost inquired. Daisy placed her hands on the railing and elevated her head, peering at the sky. The stars were beautiful, like mini diamonds twinkling under the moon's light. She then looked at the diamond ring and sighed deeply.

"Do you love me, Luigi?" Daisy asked back. The green specter nodded, not liking where this is going. He imagined her forcing him to get on his hands and knees and beg for forgiveness.

"I do," he announced. Daisy turned slightly to capture Luigi's nervous expression. He looked ready to panic. She would too if she was in the right state of mind.

"I don't think you do," she replied. "I think you're lying."

"I'm not," Luigi denied.

"Really? So, if I were about to do something stupid." Daisy pulled herself up on the railing and stood over the edge. Luigi paled. "Would you stop me?"

Luigi didn't answer. Daisy balanced herself and turned herself around. Facing the scared ghost, Daisy's back faced the edge.

"Daisy, be reasonable here. You don't want to do this," Luigi tried talking her down. The princess expressed a painful smile. It was the pain accumulated over the past two years.

"It's too much, Luigi. I can't deal with the pain anymore."

"You can get through this, Daisy. Please, think about what you're doing."

"I have." She spread her arms. "What about you? You never answered my question. Would you stop me?"

"A million times, yes!" Luigi declared.

"You say that, but I don't see it happening," Daisy pointed out. "Don't you love me?"

"I do love you, you know that, but I can't do anything in my situation. Daisy, please!"

She wasn't convinced though. Daisy shook her head slowly. "This is it then. I tried to live without you and carry on. I'm done. There's only one way to end the pain now. I just wish we could be together again, spend the rest of our lives as one. I wish you were real enough to propose to me properly."

Closing her eyes, Daisy tipped her head back and let the stress dissolve. Her body leaned back, about to fall over the edge.

"NOOO!" Luigi roared and leaped for the princess. There was a twinkle in the sky that both missed. Its light danced with a radiance most divine, dust flowing down and sprinkling around the oblivious green specter. His ghostly construct glowed as color returned to him. Even when his body hit the ground, Luigi was still partially unaware of his transparent form becoming opaquer. All that mattered is rescuing Daisy.

Throwing himself off the balcony, Luigi dove for Daisy. The scene reminded the lovers of the plunge. As a sea of lava waited, Daisy and Luigi were plummeting to their deaths. The latter bounced from the platforms to rescue the flower princess, who, like now, accepted her approaching death. He saved her last time. He can do it again.

Luigi grabbed his flower's wrist and wrenched Daisy's arm back. He pulled her into his arm, and with his other hand, the familiar spark of thunder illuminated the darkness around them. There was no time to think, only act.

"Say it with me, Daisy," he whispered to her. The princess buried her head in his chest and nodded.

"Thunder," they said in unison. Throwing his punch down, Luigi struck the ground with a mighty thunder strike and propelled them up. He flipped over the balcony and landed squarely on his feet. They were safe. _She_ was safe.

Daisy pushed away from Luigi. She tried to anyway, but the man holding her wouldn't let go. His arms wrapped around her body securely, pressing her back against him. He could feel her, he could feel the softness of her skin.

"I said I would stop you, and I did," he told her. Lifting her face with his hands on her cheeks, Luigi coaxed her to open her eyes. She didn't listen. She refused to believe him. It was her mind. Her mind was playing tricks on her again. It wanted her to succumb to the illusion, but Daisy refused. She knew better than to believe such lies. There's no way Luigi is holding her. He's dead. She saw him give his life to save her, her cousin, and Mario. The explosion was too strong for anyone to survive.

"You're not real," she told herself. "You can't be real. Luigi died at Bowser's Castle. There's no way he survived."

"What about your wish?" Luigi pointed out. "You did wish for us to be together."

That was true. She did wish for that, but it was one of the things on her mind. There's no way her wish was granted. Daisy is familiar with the Star Spirits. They have powerful magic, but bringing people back to life? That was impossible. They can probably bring inanimate objects to life, but physical beings sounded too farfetched.

"Please, open your eyes," Luigi whispered. He wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb and pressed a soft kiss on her left cheek. Daisy was conflicted. Did she open her eyes? Should she trust what this Luigi is telling her? Her mind couldn't process right.

"Can I trust you?" she inquired.

"With everything."

Daisy gripped the straps on Luigi's overalls. They were indeed solid, but her mind could only make her believe they were. She slowly opened her eyes and tipped her head back, greeted by his sapphire-blue eyes and well-kempt mustache. Daisy swallowed the lump in her throat and cautiously touched his cheek. She expected her fingers to go through like before, but his skin was warm. Her other hand landed on his unoccupied cheek. It was solid as well. Everything that was once transparent was now tangible. She can touch him.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked, his warm smile gracing his lips.

Daisy answered immediately. Snatching Luigi's straps, Daisy moved in with speed untraceable and slammed her lips upon his. The green plumber stood stunned, slowly losing balance as Daisy pushed them inside her room. They fell on the floor with Daisy pinning Luigi down with her body and sucking the breath from his lungs. At the same time, she poked and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It wasn't a dream. She was really kissing Luigi. He was tangible under her.

Daisy pulled back and straddled the green plumber. Her fingers traced his chest, drawing circles as she purred like a kitten and leaned down to continue. Luigi shut his eyes, inviting the passionate Daisy in, unaware of her right hand rising. At least, until it came down like a hammer and struck him across the left cheek with a resounding smack did Luigi's eyes nearly protrude from their sockets.

"Wha? Daisy?" He held his sore cheek and glanced at the princess. What he saw made him quail: the livid glare of the tomboy princess. Daisy popped her knuckles, angrily boring daggers into the green plumber's soul as she debated whether to hit him again.

"You and I are going to have a _long_ talk after this, understand?"

Luigi nodded quickly. Daisy pushed his shoulders down and used her legs to close the balcony doors. She then captured his lips in another fiery kiss. The magic was stronger than ever. The power was disrupting their senses and making their minds go blank. She was alone with Luigi again, whose thumb caressed the plumpness of her cheek as she let out one soft moan after another. The best part is: there was no rampaging Giga Bowser, no deathly scenario to cut them short. They could go on for as long as they wanted. No fear. No rush. No worries.

Per her permission, Daisy allowed his tongue to delve deep into her mouth and join hers for a merry reunion. It was like electricity sprung to life and jolted them into overdrive. The warmth was nothing compared to their final kiss at Bowser's Castle. She thought her kisses with Luigi ended that day. Turns out, it was the start of more to come.

Unable to hold back, Luigi returned the gesture with a blazing passion. The two mingled on the carpet, the spread of warmth enveloping them like a soft blanket. Their arms were comfortably wrapped around the other.

"Don't talk," Daisy breathed hotly. "Just kiss me."

The couple resumed their exchange. Daisy's lips brushed Luigi's in a teasing manner mixed with blistering desire. She wanted to lose herself in the sensation while testing the waters. The air around them blocked out their other senses, prohibiting coherent thoughts from entering the barrier.

"Luigi," Daisy whispered in a sultry voice, savoring the name with each prolonged letter she voiced. She saw him smile and clasped her hands on either side of his face, her thumbs caressing his cheek while both hands pulled him back for another kiss. Their breaths fused together, and their entire presence escaped the vastness of the world to stand together in a black void, deprived of any other lifeform except themselves. Words never could begin to describe the slow and soft flame that flickered in their chest, growing stronger as the couple pressed their bodies as close possible.

Luigi's thumb glided down Daisy's spine, urging her to press closer until not even the tiniest gap remained. Together, they could feel the beating of one another's heart against their chest, and that was only a fraction of what they wished to feel.

They picked themselves off the floor. Luigi moved towards the bed, wanting something more comfortable to rest on. He was about to ask Daisy another question, but the words never exited his mouth once Daisy advanced on him. She couldn't believe her sudden burst of speed, the momentum tackling him on the bed while throwing her arms around his neck, covering his lips. It was brief, but it got her message across. Words were now forbidden, only their actions could convey what they were saying. With those actions, Daisy switched her gaze from Luigi's lips to his eyes, planting a soft kiss in between them.

Luigi touched her hips and beckoned her closer, relishing in the heat flaring between them. The air was filled with spirits that demanded they continue, and in that moment where the little amount of light shined down on them, Luigi burned the image of the categorically glowing woman into his memory. Daisy's form radiated brilliantly under the soft light, and she could tell by the awed look on her fiancé's face that he was classifying her as a goddess. Her smile made Luigi's heart thump and forced his arms to encircle her hips like a protective wrapping. Daisy leaned closer and opened her mouth to give Luigi a deep kiss.

The world around them faded again, deactivating their brains in the process. Instead, their entire body became addicted to the mass eviction of air escaping their lungs. Nothing could stop their mouths from shifting accordingly to the shape of the other's lips and interrupt the smoldering flames that encased them in a fiery dance of fireworks.

Daisy's arms squeezed her fiancé's head against hers, using her fingers to trace their way through the combed labyrinth that was Luigi's hair. A giggle escaped her lips at being tickled; she counterattacked by slowly grinding her hips against Luigi's hands and pelvis. The light groan that filled her ears forced a smile to grow on her face, making her move harder against the vulnerable man.

Their lips retracted. They wanted to savor this moment.

"How badly do you want me right now?" She questioned, breaking the forbidden rule. Her grinding resumed, eliciting something hard to poke her butt. "Tell me how badly you want me."

"Very badly," Luigi groaned out. He attempted to feel her breasts, but Daisy smacked his hand away and pinned them to the mattress. She gave him a teasing smile.

"No sir, you have to earn the right." Smiling mischievously, Daisy peeled off her dress. Her bra covered breasts caught Luigi's eye until the slow pendulum of her hips made him squirm. Daisy slid down and rubbed Luigi's package with her taunting hands. She watched him squirm and found herself relishing in it more than ever before. Two years apart, she almost forgot how much power she had over the plumber. Part of her suggested they just enjoy each other's warmth, but the other part said, "Fuck it."

She chose the other half. People have make-up sex all the time anyway.

"This hasn't been inside me for a long time," she said. "I wonder how much you can endure." She positioned herself over his groan and rocked her hips. Luigi's groans of pleasure sent her over the top, moving to claim his lips yet again. He gave no resistance to her tongue ravishing the inside of his mouth, nor did he resist her grinding hips. Lustful moans rushed from Daisy's lips, her tongue swirling around Luigi's before her lips were covering his again.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much."

Daisy bounced up and down to make her mounds hypnotize the man beneath her. Luigi swallowed the lump in his throat, the hypnotizing jiggle of her breasts making him grow larger in his overalls. Per her orders, Luigi undressed to his boxers, a huge tent standing erect below the garment. He was completely red in the face as Daisy hovered above him like a predatory, hungrily licking her lips as she left soft butterfly kisses down Luigi's stomach. She exposed his hard member for both to see. Her mouth was practically watering as she inspected the delicious looking morsel.

"I haven't forgotten your courage," she told him with a warm smile. Slowly but surely, Daisy's real emotions were becoming stable. She believed her vision this time. This wasn't fake. "You were incredibly brave on your mission. I knew you could do it, so I'm going to reward you handsomely."

Her soft lips kissed the tip of his member. "Just lie back and enjoy yourself."

Daisy appraised his erection for a second. She was starting to feel nervous. In the heat of the moment, she momentarily forgot that this will go inside her. The thought of having sex never crossed her mind after Luigi died. Her sadness and distraught prevented her from dealing with any sexual tension. At the beginning, there was a lot, but as time went on, it slowly died out. The amount accumulated stayed with her though, and it was time to satisfy it. Her mouth was a couple inches away from the prize. As her eyes roam, her insides began to knot together. In all her life, Luigi became the only man to enter her. No other man has earned the same privilege, and now, she intended to keep things that way.

Daisy lowered her mouth around his member. In one fluent strike, she took in the entire length of him. A salty substance touched her taste buds, drawing a familiar ache in between her legs. Daisy moved her mouth up and down her fiancé's member for a while and then paid attention to the head. Her moist tongue whirled around it while a familiar scent invaded her nostrils. A profound sense of nostalgia washed over her, thinking how much time has passed since she smelled such an erotic scent that wasn't her own.

Her lips clamped back down on the hard pole in her mouth, giving a hard suck that caused Luigi to grip the bedsheets tightly and elicit a gasp of veritable pleasure. Her mouth continued to move along the length, but at the same time, Daisy's own body needed pleasure as well, especially the region between her legs. There was a great pulsation in need of remedying.

Luigi's fingers rubbed Daisy's clitoris gently. A muffled moan rushed from the woman's lips in response and egged her on further. She increased the speed of her bobs and sucked harder. Her body repositioned itself with her sex covering Luigi's mouth and her mouth feasting on his erection. Her lips soon slid off his member and her hands took a nice hold of it. The entire length was covered in her saliva, making her strokes glide along it effortlessly. Her hand twisted around it, zooming up and down, upside down as well with her thumb massaged the base instead of the head.

"You're twitching." Daisy took him in her mouth again, swashing her tongue about while bobbing and down. The heat was unbearable but felt blissful beyond belief. She did enjoy this a lot more than she expected. The musky smell of her lover's dick invaded her nostrils, a salty and spicy taste lingering in her mouth as she bobbed down on him, and the intense beating of her heart pounding vehemently against her chest sent her spiraling through many levels of heat.

Luigi's groans were like music to Daisy's ears. It filled her heart with joy to know he was feeling so good from her. What really made his voice audible is the feeling of his dick pressing against the walls of her mouth and having his meatballs fondled vigorously.

"Daisy…I…can't!"

"Not yet," Daisy used both hands to stroke him while devouring his head. "I'm so close too." She moved her hips along with his tongue to speed up the process. It wiggled wildly inside her sex, lapping up the juices that flowed from her entrance. A climax was rapidly approaching. Sensing the release, Daisy squeezed her lover's meatballs right before it happened. She could feel his semen explode into her mouth, seeping down her throat, all the while trembling from the orgasm she went through.

She pulled back and rolled on her back, breathing heavily while rolling her tongue around her lips. The taste was just as she remembered. She wanted more. Daisy first removed her bra, letting her breasts hang free for Luigi's viewing pleasure. Then, she turned with her back facing him and slid off her panties while giving her buttocks a shake. Luigi was trapped under her spell. He admired her firm hourglass figure, which was complimented with bodacious hips.

"Strip too, and come give me a hug." Daisy covered her breasts and privates with her arms. Her eyes watched Luigi remove his clothing without a word, transfixed on the lean build he possessed: a well-developed upper body with muscles and abs that while not overly muscular, still had the power to make a woman drool.

The two were completely naked, staring at each other's form for a moment. Daisy uncovered herself and felt her cheeks begin to burn. It never occurred to her how embarrassed she might feel by exposing her body, but since it was her plumber in green overalls' gaze ogling her, she accepted it.

"You're still just as beautiful," Luigi complimented. His arms coiled around her and meshed their bodies together. The softness of her mounds pressing against his chest made the sensation all the better, her smooth creamy skin gliding off his warmed heart, and having his hard member sandwiched between them brought on another level of pleasure.

Daisy gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And you're still the sweetest man I ever met." It was her turn to be ravaged. Kissing her feverishly, Luigi's hands moved like a wild animal, mentally marking her body to decide which part to sink his teeth into first. He bombarded her neck and shoulder with butterfly kisses, hands stroking her thighs.

Daisy let him know how good she felt, letting out begging moans to keep him going. She forgot how great it felt to have her ass squeezed and fondled, but she especially enjoyed being slapped on the rear.

"Turn around," Luigi demanded, and she did so without hesitation. She got on her hands and knees while extending her butt, inviting Luigi in. What came next nearly threw her into a frenzy. Luigi's hand slapped her rear, hard, making her cry out.

"Oh yeah!" she moaned out. Another slap hit her right butt cheek. "Have I been naughty?" She looked so innocent while staring at her spanker.

"Incredibly naughty." Luigi slapped her ass again and again. "I'll have to punish you." He grabbed hold of her developed breasts and pinched her nipples while rubbing his member against her pussy. Her juices covered his dick as a surge of heat engulfed them. "You like it when I play with your breasts?"

"Yes," she gasped with her head thrown back. "I know how much you love them."

Her ass received another smack. "Then let's play some more."

She shuddered at the whisper in her ear. It was coming loose, the beast within. On the outside, Luigi displayed a cautious nature. But on the inside, Daisy has discovered that in bed, there is a beast within the green plumber that takes over. It was showing its face. His switch has been flipped.

Luigi stopped being forceful and touched her more gently, tracing his fingers lightly over their outer edges. She teased him earlier so now it's his turn. He pressed her thighs together to make moving his dick harder and began rubbing his thumb under the space where her mounds fell.

"You're such a tease," Daisy whispered.

"Look who's talking," Luigi replied, rolling his thumb around Daisy's hardened nipples. He poked the entrance to her pussy with his dick and felt her entire body become stiff. "It really has been a while huh."

"Yeah, I want this so badly." She placed her hand atop of his.

Luigi nodded back and slowly pushed through. A loud groan escaped his mouth while Daisy gasped and clenched her fists. It was going inside her, filling her up completely. A raspy moan escaped her throat as he hung her head low and Luigi pushed even further inside until he was all the way in.

"You are tight." He placed his hands on her hips, pulled his dick back, and pushed in vehemently.

"AHHH!" Daisy shot out a scream, letting her head move back as her tongue hung loose. Luigi had few troubles moving in and out, the tightness of Daisy's walls squeezing him mercilessly. It felt unimaginable, a feeling he hasn't experienced in a long time suddenly came back with more potency. He grunted like a feral beast, slapping his pelvis against Daisy's as she cried out his name in ecstasy and begged for more. The louder she cried the more Luigi thrust his hips; he felt none of his senses working, submerging himself in the pleasure of fucking his beautiful flower and squeezing her bountiful breasts and shapely ass. Both urged him to thrust harder, make her scream more. The cries of his name were the only thing he wanted her to say.

"You're thrusting so deep," Daisy threw subtlety out the window and screamed as loud as she wanted. No one would hear her except Luigi, and that alone was reason enough to let herself succumb to the pleasure. Thank goodness, the room is soundproof. It was beyond anything she could imagine, familiar moments of this event rushing throughout her memories, which was shattered when a hard poke collided with her womb. She found herself lying on her side with one leg raised as Luigi resumed maneuvering his dick inside her. "I'm really feeling it!" Daisy caterwauled.

Her breasts felt like soft marshmallows in his hands, firm and developed while maintaining a perfect shape and bounciness. Each grope made her insides contract and squeeze him harder, but he loved the tight feeling.

"It's been a long time since I heard you moan so shamefully," Luigi tilted her head to see him and claimed her lips in a sloppy kiss. "Moan for me." The slapping sounds of their pelvis were just as hypnotic as Daisy's screams. Neither cared about the volume of their lovemaking if they were enjoying it.

"It's been even longer since I had you inside me," the woman moaned back. "Don't hold back; I want you to let it out inside me."

Luigi didn't need to be told twice. His pace quickens, turning Daisy into a crying mess of ecstasy. Her breathing turned ragged, both of her breasts bouncing aggressively in wild rhythm, and her mind forming incoherent thoughts. She could feel it coming and prepared herself, tightening her hold on her knightly plumber's dick to send him over the edge.

"AHHHHH!" Daisy's screams of pleasure echoed. She felt her insides filling up with his semen. There was so much seeping into her.

"That… felt… incredible," Daisy was in a land of bliss, heavy pants mixing with the air.

"The night is still young though." Luigi brought them to a sitting position and gave her shoulders a nice massage. She was already putty in his hands. Her moans were like a symphony, angelic chords tugging at Luigi's heartstrings. The depths of his fiancée's pussy swallowed his member and worked their magic to send him through a waterfall of jubilation. Her hips grind against him, moving and bobbing in circles with the enthralling motion of her breasts jiggling overpowering him. She guided his hand over her breasts while gripping the one on her hip. Daisy was in another world, free of the bounds and shackles keeping her locked up, free of the misery and strife pounding down on her shoulders, and free to let out every sexual tension she had locked away.

"Oh yeah! Don't stop!" she shrieked. "Move your hips, make me feel good!"

Luigi complied and timed it just right. As Daisy moved down, Luigi moved his hips in accordance, shooting his member deeper inside until it crashed into her womb. Static electricity went off inside Daisy as she shrieked. Her hips refused to be outdone and came down harder, challenging Luigi to do the same. The two were moving so hard that the bed looked as if it was about to break. Strong, powerful grunts escaped their lips, which smashed into each other for another make-out session. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but the fight was short-lived when Daisy shot up into straddle position and increased her descent.

"You feel so good inside me I want to scream!"

"Then scream," Luigi grunted, his animalistic growls making Daisy enjoy dominating him even more. Her body was covered in sweat, her hair flying all over and sticking to her skin. She could feel her legs about to give in. "I got you," he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up and down along with her own momentum. She could feel the workout getting easier now and bent over to press her bountiful chest against his face.

"Suck my tits and fuck me harder!" she commanded.

The vehement tidal wave of euphoria slammed into her as Luigi abided her commands.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" she could feel it coming. Her arms squeezed Luigi's head into her chest. "Harder! I want to be sore in the morning! Fuck me!"

The intensity of the session forced trivial thoughts such as modesty out of her mind. The only thing that entered it was the man underneath her, giving her wave after wave of pleasure, the blazing fire dancing around them, and the unyielding desire to keep going.

"Daisy…I'm going to… to," the familiar explosion of his semen oozing inside her started a domino effect, in which Daisy couldn't hold it back anymore as well.

They laid on top of each other with giant smiles on their faces. Daisy was the first to move and fixed Luigi with a lustful stare. "Ready to go another round?"

The rest of the night continued the same formula: change positions, communicate naughtily, and make more love. Neither wanted it to end, but all good things must do so. When they couldn't go any longer, it was still nighttime, and both were dead tired, piled on top of each other on Daisy's soft bed, sweat covering their skin. Their breaths touched the other, but neither could muster the strength to keep at it.

"You came inside me so many times," Daisy smiled and let out a weak giggle. "I can still feel you inside me." She planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I was sure that was the end of me, but I guess your wish _did_ come true."

"Not all of it." Daisy twirled a strand of her hair while lifting her left hand, wiggling her ring finger. "There's still one thing missing."

Luigi took her hand in his. Calming himself, he looked Daisy dead in the eye, and said, "You have been very great to me. Despite my shortcomings, you still love me for who I am. I can't think of any other woman I'd rather spend my days with. So, if you'll have me, Daisy, I promise to make you the happiest woman in the world. Will you marry me?"

Tears filled the corner of her eyes. She held back sniffles but failed after a second. She squeezed Luigi in a tight hug.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She solidified it with one last kiss and fell into Luigi's arms. The two continued their embrace, slowly drifting off to sleep. In the night sky, there was solitary star twinkling brighter than all the rest, and above the clouds, two figures watched the world pass, occasionally glancing between the twinkle and the two affected by its power.

"That was a cordial thing you did," ruler of the Underwhere, Queen Jaydes, said. The figure beside her, an elderly gentleman, chuckled lightly.

The ruler of the Overthere replied, "Yes, well, I owed the Thunder God one. Looking through the boy's history, I felt he's earned enough for one extra life. The way the young princess's wish shined, I'm sure the Star Spirits believed the same. Besides, after the boy's sacrifice, things were looking bleaker than in your domain."

Queen Jaydes scooted closer and pecked the bald man on the cranium. She giggled as his entire body turned crimson. "Thank you, Grams," then whispering in his ear, "Shall we follow their example?"

Her response was only stuttering nonsense.


End file.
